


Love Bites

by i_am_still_bb



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_still_bb/pseuds/i_am_still_bb
Summary: Morning fluff.
Relationships: Anders Johnson/John Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Love Bites

It's not very early in the morning, but they had a late night so they should be forgiven for still being asleep or lazing in bed even after the sun has come up. The light is dim, but it is more than enough to see by. Mitchell scrolls idly through the news app on his phone. When nothing exciting appears he scrolls back to the top the refresh the page. Another news bulletin appears, but it is something about the price of corn. He flops onto his side and rests his feet on his pillow and opens a different app.

The mound of blankets that is Anders shifts, and hands reach out and grab Mitchells calf and pull it close in a hug.

"That's my leg."

"A sexy leg,” Anders says before biting Mitchell's calf, gently.

"I think that's my job, " Mitchell says wryly.

"But you're not doing it," Anders grumbles.

"Oh really?” Mitchell drops his phone onto the floor beside the bed and repositions himself so he's right way round in the bed and beneath the duvet.

Anders, to Mitchell's surprise, curls into his chest and is well on his way to sleep again by the time Mitchell gets situated.

Mitchell rolls his eyes fondly and strokes Anders' hair.

He starts when he feels teeth against his skin.

"You really are the best vampire husband," Anders mumbles sleepily.

Mitchell rolls his eyes again, but this time he is smiling.


End file.
